A Case Of The Lovebug
by musicismylife87
Summary: This is my story I wrote for the pure horace mantis challenge #6. I hope you all enjoy it. Complete NACY fluff. Reviews welcomed!


A Case Of The Lovebug

Pure Horace Mantis Challenge # 6

By musicismylife87

"_Kissed her for the first time yesterday,_

_Everything I wished that it would be._

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak."_

_~Lovebug_

**Monday Morning- Horace Mantis Academy**

Macy Misa walked through the doors of Horace Mantis an excited chatter from the students already there filled the hallways and her curiosity got the better of her. Looking over to the bank of lockers she looked for her best friend and resident gossip queen Stella Malone. Not seeing Stella yet in the halls or the atrium Macy pushed her way through a few of the students and made her way to her locker. Dialing her combination Macy opened her locker, placing her books that she didn't need yet away and pulled out the ones that she did. Closing the locker door Macy turned to head towards her first class of the day but just as she took her first few steps down the hall she heard her name being called.

"MACY! Macy, wait up!" Halting her steps Macy waited for Stella to catch up with her.

"Hey Stella, what's up?" Macy greeted Stella all the while starting walking towards their first class again.

"Have you heard the big news yet Macy? Everyone is talking about it, isn't it exciting?" Stella began an excited rant about the new exciting event going on at HMA, but quickly stopped seeing her best friends' perplexed face. Raising a perfectly shaped brow she looked incredulously at Macy.

"You mean you don't know yet? Macy I really thought you would know, I mean everyone at school is talking about this." Macy waved her hand in front of Stella's face as she once more began to rant.

"No Stella, I'm afraid I don't know what on earth you are talking about. So how about you explain it to me what I should apparently know. But slowly please, it is still morning you know." Macy rolled her eyes at the excited blonde stylist, knowing only she could get this excited about school news.

"Okay. So when I got to school this morning with the guys we saw one of the student council kids putting up banners by the cafeteria for a school dance. But here's the best part it's going to be a mid-summer night's dream type of prom." Stella bounced excitedly on the spot at the prospect of being able to style new Stella original outfits.

Reaching their first class of the day Macy and Stella walked into the classroom and sat in their respective seats next to each other. Macy once more turned to talk to Stella, looking forward to the details to the exciting news.

"Really, that's exciting Stella, so when is this going to take place?" Macy's face lit up in excitement as well at the thought of a school dance. Stella calmed down enough momentarily once more to speak.

"Not this coming weekend but the weekend after, it seems kind of soon. But the students that I talked to said they've been planning it for a little while now. They said it's a no date dance as well too seeing as they've put a twist to the theme. So are you going to go?" Macy took a moment too think ahead to the following weekend, making sure she didn't have plans. Thankfully she didn't so she nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, of course I'm going to go. But you said there's a twist to the theme? What is it? Do you know what it is?" Macy's curiosity was piqued about the twist in the dances theme, but just as Stella opened her mouth to respond their teacher walked in effectively cutting their conversation short.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get any answers about the dance now until lunch, Macy was left to her own thoughts about the upcoming event at school and her own guesses as well as to what the twist may be. But also she wondered if anyone would ask her to dance come the night of prom. She also wondered what a certain curly haired crush of hers thought of the upcoming prom, or even what his brothers thought of it. Little did she know though her crush was having the same thoughts as her at that very moment.

**Lunchtime- School Cafeteria**

Kevin, Nick and Joe Lucas were just sitting down at their usual lunch table when the excited chatter of their two best female friends reached their ears. Looking up Nick spotted the familiar wavy brunette hair of Macy and the always in place blonde hair of Stella's making their way over to them from the lunch lineup. Joe and Kevin also looked up when they noticed them settling into their usual seats.

"Hey Macy and Stella! Guess what!? Last night I had this awesome dream that I was having a guitar jamming session with a chimpanzee! It was so cool." Kevin greeted the girls with his usual cheerful demeanor and randomness.

"Dude, what is with you and musical animals? I just don't get it." Joe rolled his eyes at his older brother while speaking to him. Nick just smirked and shook his head, casually glancing over to the girls only to see them already deep in conversation.

"Okay, so spill about the twist on the prom theme Stella Malone. I had to go all morning wondering what on earth it could possibly be. So please just tell me already." Macy pleaded; she couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Well you know how I said it's a mid-summer's night dream themed right. Well the twist is besides is being a no date prom; it's also a masquerade ball theme to it too. Isn't this just too cool? Not only do I get to make completely new outfits but masks too, plus other accessories to go with the Shakespeare theme." Macy rolled here eyes at her best friends' enthusiasm as she listened to her rattle off things she needed to do to have everything ready for the prom.

"So, are you guys able to come next weekend to the dance? Or does JONAS have something planned already?" Macy looked between all three brothers as they all simultaneously checked their cells for any upcoming plans.

"Nope, according to my schedule we are free to come to the prom. And what's this though, Macy Misa #1 JONAS superfan doesn't know when we have something scheduled!? I'm shocked; I thought for sure you would have known already." Nick responded, taking the time to even crack a joke at Macy's old superfan ways. Smiling his rare half smile, as he did so.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, the old Macy would have known months in advance as to what you guys would be doing. Rub it in won't ya?" Macy joked back gently shoving Nick's shoulder, her cheeks taking on a pinkish glow. Both her and Nick completely unaware of the other members of the table were watching them in interest.

"Well you know me, always the serious one. And I am definitely being serious when I say that I am truly shocked that you really don't know our schedule anymore." Nick replied as Macy rolled her eyes and shoved him gently again.

"Oh ya Lucas? Well I'm being serious here when I say that if you want the old Macy back I'll be sure to keep more sports equipment around me at all time again." Macy bit back a laugh as she saw Nick tense up slightly at the mention of sporting equipment.

Stella looked back and forth between Nick and Macy that were playfully bantering back and forth to each other and then over to Joe and Kevin that looked just as perplexed as her. Raising an eyebrow at the two brothers that weren't involved in the flirting, she motioned for them to lean closer to her so she could whisper.

"What is going on here? Why is your brother all of a sudden so chatty? I thought he was the strong and silent type? Or what does everyone call him again? Oh yeah, the serious one. Why is joking around with Macy all of sudden!?" Stella silently ranted to both Joe and Kevin feeling too much out of the loop, both boys looking just as clueless as she felt. Clearing her throat loudly she stood up unable to take it anymore.

"Macy, could you come with me for a second? I need to speak with you about something urgently about the dance." Stella looked to Macy pointedly as she looked up and motioned with her head in the direction of the cafeteria doors for her to follow.

"Oh. Sure Stella. Bye guys! See ya later!" Macy called back over her shoulder as Stella all but drug her out of the cafeteria towards the atrium where they could have some privacy.

As soon as Stella and Macy were out of earshot Joe and Kevin rounded on Nick. Curious older brothers that they were, they wanted to know what was going on just much as Stella did. If not maybe more, seeing as how Nick was with girls and falling too hard, too fast.

"Dude! What was that!?" Joe exclaimed first looking at Nick, who looked confused at his older brother's outburst.

"What, was what Joe? What are you talking about?" Nick looked between his two older brothers waiting for one of them to respond, looking confused.

"What Joe means to say is what the heck was that with Macy just now bro! You were totally just flirting with her!" Kevin looked to Joe and then Nick waiting for some sort of response from Nick. Or even some sort of form of protest to the accusation but not what came out of Nick's mouth next.

"I like her guys. I like Macy; I don't even know when it happened. It just kind of did and I don't know what to do." Nick spoke in barely a whisper almost as if he were afraid to say it too loud. Clapping a hand onto his younger brothers shoulder in support Joe stood up. Followed out by Kevin.

"Well bro, judging by the way Mace was flirting back with you. You might just have a chance, and hey maybe something will happen with it soon." Joe spoke with sincerity as they left the cafeteria.

**Atrium-With Stella and Macy (same time Joe, Kevin and Nick were talking)**

"Macy! What on earth was that back there with Nick!?" Stella tapped a foot impatiently on the sidewalk in the atrium, arms crossed in front of her chest waiting for her best friend to give her an answer.

"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about Stella Malone!" Macy replied nervously, her big brown eyes darting back and forth.

"You like Nick! Admit it Macy Misa, you've got a crush on Nick." Stella pointed a perfectly manicured finger in Macy's direction and excited gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, okay! Fine, I like Nick. I like him a lot. Happy now?" Macy relented to Stella, knowing she wouldn't stop until she had the answer she was looking for.

"Yes, I am happy. So what are you going to do about it? Because judging by the way Nick was flirting with you, I think the feelings are returned." Stella spoke knowingly as she watched Macy slump down on a nearby bench.

"I dunno Stella. Do you really think he likes me too?" Macy looked up timidly to her best friend, hope shimmering in her eyes.

"Yeah I do Macy! So what do you say to showing that rockstar just what he's crushing on at the prom? I am going to make you the most gorgeous outfit yet!" Stella exclaims taking both of Macy's hands into her own.

"Okay, let's do it." Macy stands up with Stella and links her arm into hers walking out of the atrium both discussing different ideas for their dresses and prom.

**The Day of Prom- Stella's house**

The days flew by since the revelation of both Macy and Nick's crushes on each other; no one mentioned anything of it since they all had their separate conversations. But the thought that something was about to happen was still on all teens minds. Joe, Nick and Kevin were asked to perform a couple songs at the prom and happily agreed to it. So up until the day of prom they were busy practicing what they would sing. While Stella was busy designing their outfits as well as masks and accessories for herself, the guys and Macy too, all with Macy's helping hand. And now the big day was upon all of them, Stella and Macy were getting ready at Stella's house and would be meeting the guys at prom. No one was supposed to know what anyone else was wearing in honor of it being a masquerade prom of course. And only Macy and Stella would know what Kevin, Nick and Joe were wearing seeing as they both had a hand in picking out what they wore. But the guys were completely in the dark about their female best friends/crushes.

Carefully Macy slipped into the floor length gown that Stella had created for her, it was a satin gown on the under layer with a thin overlay of a chiffon like material. The color a rich almost blackish teal starting in the satin underneath, working it's way into a light turquoise/ aqua color at the bottom. And with the chiffon overlay it started out in a see-through black chiffon with some detailing fading down into a once more see-through aqua like color. In the right side of the dress the was a slit starting down at the bottom of the dress working it's way up to just above Macy's knee, to give it a more fairylike look. Gold grecian looking strappy dress sandals were on her feet to match the dress. Macy's hair was pinned up in an elegant updo, and adorning the top half of her face was a masquerade mask, in blacks and aqua's. But the finishing touch was the wings that Stella attached to the dress in the same colors as her dress.

Stella had a cotton candy pink, one shouldered satin dress on herself. Around the waist was a thick golden weaved/braided looking belt. Her hair as well was pinned up in a stylish updo, gold ribbon weaved in and out of the updo as well giving it a Shakespearian look. Gold strappy sandals also adorned her feet. And a pink and golden mask sat perched upon her face covering the top half of it. Excitement was running rampant with both girls as they looked themselves once over before making their way out the door to go to the dance.

Once at the school Macy and Stella quickly made their way to the school's gym to where the prom was being held. Neither were expecting what they saw next when they walked through the gym doors. Looking around the gym the saw pillars standing decorated in elegant pastel colored cloth strips wrapped around them top to bottom, twinkling stars hung all over the ceiling to make it look like the outdoors. And in a couple corners of the gym there was little ponds with live koi swimming in them. There were also tall potted trees around to make it seem like a forest. As they walked further into the gym and past fellow students a murmur started up, people were wondering who they were. Their outfits by far outshone anyone else's. Planning on keeping their identities a secret from even the guys for the first little while Stella and Macy decided to wander around and check out the rest of the decorations they may have missed.

**At Prom- With Joe, Nick and Kevin**

Joe and Nick stood by the refreshments table while Kevin was off on the dance floor dancing with one of the girls that was on the cheerleading squad with him. All of them dressed in different masks and tuxes. Kevin was dressed in a suit that's color consisted of a dark almost maroon color with a black tie, Nick was dressed in a dark brown almost black tux with a white tie and Joe was wearing a white tux jacket with a black tie. As for the mask's they were all coordinated with the colors of the guys jacket's, so Kevin's mask was a deep maroon color with swirls of gold and silver in it. Nick's was a blackish brown with the same kind of color splashes as Kevin's in it and Joe's was a black mask with white swirled into the mix.

"Do you think the girls are here yet?" Nick asked Joe turning to him. Only to have Joe shrug in an '_I don't know' _kind of way. Joe did open his mouth to say something but promptly shut it as something caught his eye.

Tapping Nick's shoulder to get his attention Joe pointed to two girl's across the room. They were in fact the very same mystery girls that everyone was now talking about. Nick looked over to where Joe was pointing and his breath caught in his throat. There stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, little did he know that the girl was the very same one he had a crush on already. Joe noticed his younger brother staring and gave him a small nudge in the ribs.

"You know Nick; you should go ask her to dance instead of just staring at her from over here." Joe remarked seeing his brothers staring.

"Hmm, maybe I will. Why don't you ask her friend instead of staring too?" Nick replied back in the same tone as his brother.

"Yeah alright, you caught me. Let's go then." Both Joe and Nick made their way across the dance floor and over to the girls that had caught their attention.

"Miss, I was wondering if you would care to dance with me." Joe asked the blonde who was dressed in a satin pink dress. The girl nodded and took Joe's proffered hand and made their way out to the dance floor, a mischievous smirk on both their faces. Both teens began to sway in time to the slow melody that started to play.

"So Stella, do you think he's suspected anything yet?" Joe whispered in his "mystery girls" ear.

"No, I don't think either of them has yet. But you never know." Stella replied back as she and Joe continued to dance.

**With Nick**

"Would you care to dance?" Nick asked shyly of the beautiful girl before himself, only to receive a nod in the affirmative. Bowing down slightly Nick offered the girl his hand for her take to take, daintily she slipped her tiny hand in his and they walked out to the dance floor.

Gently Nick spun the girl and began to dance with her, feeling completely at ease with a potential stranger. They danced in silence for what seemed like eternity to Nick until he felt compelled to strike up a conversation.

"So, umm how do you like the prom so far?" Nick began hoping for the girl to speak, just so he could have some clue as to if he knew her. Much to his dismay all she did was incline her head to the nod.

"Okay, so do you go to school here?" To this the mystery girl nodded yes.

"Do I know you personally?" Nick tried once more to fish for answers, and once more the girl nodded in the affirmative.

Just as Nick was about to ask the girl another question, Joe and Kevin walked over to them dancing.

"Hey Nick, we have to go and get ready for the first song we're doing tonight." Kevin spoke, feeling bad internally about interrupting his brother.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Turning to the girl who had caught his attention he gave he a remorseful look, "Umm, I have to go get my stuff ready to perform right away. But will you save me another dance?" A hopeful look in his eyes Nick watched the girl for any sort of reaction.

"I'll always save you a dance Nick." The girl leaned close to Nick's ear and whispered, pulling back slightly Macy (the mystery girl) saw the look of recognition pass over Nick's face.

Leaning in once more she made a daring move and lightly brushed her lips over his in a chaste kiss and walked over to where Stella stood to the side watching the whole interaction. Nick made his way over to his brother's a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Both Joe and Kevin exchanged knowing looks at their younger brother's change of demeanor.

"So, what happened? Did you figure out who your mystery girl is?" Joe questioned Nick. But the only response he got was a nod from Nick.

"Uh bro, you're going to have to do more than just nod right away. We have to perform in like two minutes." Kevin spoke urgently while waving his hands comically in the air.

"Hmm, I'm sorry guys. I think there should be a quick change to the song list that we're doing tonight. I know a better song to suit this occasion." Nick spoke finally a soft expression on his face and a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"Sure man, what do you want to do?" Joe looked between both of his brothers, waiting for an answer. Nick beckoned both brothers in towards him and quietly relayed his new plans.

**With Stella and Macy (just after the kiss)**

Macy stood next to Stella, a faint pink blush spread across her cheeks giving her a glow and a content smile upon her face. Stella no longer able to contain herself after watching what had just happened turned to Macy, a look upon her face that screamed she wanted details.

"Well Mace, what happened? Never mind that I saw what happened, just how did it happen? What was it like? Aww you two are such a cute couple, this is just so exciting! Tell me everything!" Stella rambled excitedly almost making Macy's head reel listening to the rant. Luckily before she had to respond Stella's attention was once more diverted.

"Hey everybody, how is everyone doing tonight?" Joe spoke into his headset mike, to which the students all hollered their appreciation to the night's activities.

"Alright, so Joe, Kevin and I have all agreed to play a few songs for you tonight. So here's the first one for the evening. It's called Lovebug and it's quite fitting to something that happened tonight. And I would like to dedicate it to a special someone, you know who you are." Nick spoke, looking straight towards where both Macy were, locking gazes with Macy sending an excited chill down her back.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  


Nick looks directly at Macy as he sings once more, putting more feeling into the next part of the song to convey how he truly feels about her. Macy catches his eye and smiles demurely at him and with the most subtlety she could muster blew him a discreet kiss.

_  
Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?_

Now I'm...

At this part in the song Kevin breaks into an intense guitar solo and Nick gently pushes his way through the crowd of students that had made their ways onto the dance floor. Making his way over to where Macy was standing with Stella. Reaching the spot that she stood Nick takes her by the hand and takes her up onto the stage where his brothers still were. Twirling Macy around in a quick spin Nick takes the chance while Kevin was still playing his solo to sway with Macy once more to the music.__

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again

_[woo!]_

As the last few notes of the song died out Macy went to make her off of the stage to go back across the gym's dance floor, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. Turning back she looks into the chocolate colored eyes of Nick's, noting the silent plea for her to stay and talk to him. Bashfully she looked down at her feet only looking up when she felt Nick's thumb and index finger tilt her chin up to look at him.

"Macy, I want you to know that I really like you. I have for a while now. Is there a chance that you might want to go out with me sometime?" Nick spoke honestly searching Macy's face for any sign of hesitation to go out with him. Slowly a small smile made its way across Macy's face, sheer happiness radiating off of her.

"Of course I'll go out with you silly; you really think I would just kiss a guy for kicks. Boy for being three points shy of a genius, you sure can be slow sometimes Nicholas." Macy teased lightly bumping her shoulder into Nick's.

"Good to know. But, I am not _slow _Miss Misa. I am a guy, I'm allowed sometimes. But enough of this, shall we dance?" Nick mock bowed once more and offered a hand to Macy to take, which she did and lead her out to the dance floor. Both quietly laughing at their own antics and reveling in the fact that their feelings towards each other were mutual.

The new couple swayed together in time to the music that was playing over the speakers; slowly Nick leaned towards Macy and brushed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. Pulling back slightly Macy was the first to recover from the kiss.

"Wow." She spoke out barely above a whisper, not noticing Joe and Stella dancing together on one side of them and Kevin and another one of the cheerleaders on the other side. Macy cast a curious look towards Nick who still hadn't spoken since the kiss.

"Hey Macy, looks like you left Nick speechless, over the edge just breathless never thought he'd catch this Lovebug again." Joe sang quietly teasing Nick, who opportunely snapped out of his trance at that very moment.

"You know what? I might have to agree with Joe for once, you do leave me speechless Macy." Nick replied once more brushing his lips across Macy's.

For the rest of the night Nick and Macy danced together, happy and having the time of their lives. Eventually as the days and years went on they were married and had kids of their own and when they asked how they got together. Nick will always tell the story of a mid-summer's night dream prom and a mystery girl who left him speechless.

_**END**_

_**A/N: Okay time for the disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN JONAS! Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fic about it and I would actually know the Jonas Brothers (one could dream though right?? Lol!) Anyways I really hope you all enjoy the fic, all reviews welcome so long as your nice. If you don't have anything that's constructive do not write it to me. Later day's folks!**_


End file.
